<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strengthening the pact by JackWhite17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082387">Strengthening the pact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17'>JackWhite17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> How will Rikka and Yuuta cope with living with each other. This will be very lemon heavy from the first chapter if you don't like it don't read. first chapter has been redone with plans to continue at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takanashi Rikka/Togashi Yuuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strengthening the pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I looked back on this story a while ago because I was curious what it was like and I remember my first thought about it was wow this is bad. Lol I guess that just means my writing has gotten better so I’m happy about that. </p><p>So, I decided to basically update/rewrite the chapter and this is what came out. I’m much happier with this chapter then the previous one and it’s even 1k longer which is cool. </p><p>Not all that much has changed plot wise except the time this is set this chapter is set during the take on me movie this chapter is set after Toka finds them and they resolve these issues with her inviting them to her wedding but it’s before they go to Paris.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuta and Rikka were in his room studying. He was trying to help her to study for her next maths test, but the problem was that he could barely focus. </p><p>Normally Rikka would be the one not paying attention when they were studying going on about world lines and the flames of destruction but this time the problem is him. He couldn’t focus on anyone but her, she was just dressed in one of his tops and a pair of very short shorts. Which made it very hard for him to not stare at her body. What made it worse is that she wouldn’t stop sniffing his top even though he kept telling her not to getting more and more flustered. </p><p>The next thing he knew Rikka was right next to him making him jolt as he notices her, breathing in he noticed how nice she smelt as he stared at her long slim legs making him become flustered as she calls for his attention. </p><p>"yeah" he finally gets out feeling flustered as he looks to her "do you want anything" he asks with a red face. </p><p>"we should strengthen our pact to improve the connection between the wicked lord Shingan and the dark flame master" she tells him with a deep blush on his face making his pause curious what she was scheming. </p><p>"sure, why not" he replies back since neither of them seemed to studying either way and it they just might be a fun distraction "how do we do it" he asks her. </p><p>"well, the way to improve our connection now is for the bodies of the Wicked lord and the dark flame master to become joined" she says dramatically making Yuuta freeze unable to believe that he is hearing her right. </p><p>"become joined?" he questions blushing as he looked away from her, this was probably just a misunderstanding he told himself. </p><p>"once we bed our pact will be stronger than ever!" she tells him blushing lightly. </p><p>"and by bed do you mean that we should share a bed with each other, or do you want to do the other thing" he asks her wanting to be sure that he was thinking on the same page as her. </p><p>"The other thing!" she tells him as she pulls her top overheard shocking Yuuta as he quickly notices that she isn’t wearing a bra making his eyes widen as he stared amazed. </p><p>Her chest looked like they were just a little bigger than a handful for him, it was as if she was made for him Yuuta quickly notices unable to not stare she looked perfect to him. Her breasts were round and perky with a softness that he could see clearly. As he looked to her with a red face, he made sure to look her in the eyes “are you sure you want this?” he asks smiling lightly at her nervously. </p><p>She quickly nods to him blushing at her eagerness as her chest moved with her head "I want to strengthen our bond" she tells him not backing down as she walks closer to him. Then she grabbed his hand placing it on her chest with a surge of confidence making him gulp if he wasn’t fully hand then he was now as he felt her softness. </p><p>Softly squeezing her breasts Yuuta smiled feeling more confident as he heard her moan as he leaned in closer with his eyes shut after the head glanced at her lips wanting to kiss her as he wraps an arm around her soft back pulling her in close as she let out multiple moans calling out “Yuuta” </p><p>Right as he lips reached hers Yuuta slowly opened his eyes feeling a weight on his lap slowly as he blinks back his confusion “Yuuta wake up” she tells him making him blush deeply as he realises what had happened. </p><p>"Rikka how many times do I have to tell you to not wake me up like this” He told her hiding his embarrassment with annoyance as he hoped she wouldn’t notice his excitement averting his eyes away from her. </p><p>“we’ve got to be getting ready to head into the station so I wanted to make sure you won’t over sleep” she tells him making him sigh nodding. They would be heading to Italy soon for Toka’s wedding. </p><p>"oh, okay do you mind giving me some space to get ready" I ask not wanting to get up in front of her until my problem is dealt with. </p><p>"okay fine but remember to be quick" Rikka tells him as she leans back about to get to get up before she stops moving red faced “what’s that pressed against me” she asks quickly realising what it was but she wanted him to confirm it. </p><p>"what do you think it is?" he replies embarrassed as he stayed still "now do you mind giving me some privacy so I can get rid of it." He asked hoping that this wouldn’t turn into a major incident. </p><p>"but you were sleeping how did you get it" Rikka asks him looking away just as embarrassed as him but she wasn’t dumb she knew what an erection is and she hoped it was her who gave it him.	 </p><p>"do I really have to explain this to you" he asks and when she nods, he sighs unable to face her "it`s morning wood" he tells her feeling embarrassed as he wanted to get out of this discussion. "I had an interesting dream and it made me excited, so do you mind leaving so I can deal with it" he asks her feeling uncomfortable. </p><p>"how are you going to deal with it?" she asks red faced as she looks to him. </p><p>"why do you want to know that" he asks. </p><p>"since the dark flame master has entered a pack with the wicked lord Shingan it is my duty to help you with your needs" she tells him deflecting to her wicked lord Shingan and pact stuff so that she would feel more confident making him gulp. </p><p>“I don’t think you understand what’s you're really offering here Rikka” Yuuta tells her using all the self-control that could knowing part of him wanting to take her offer but he never wanted to take advantage of her. They had been dating for over a year now but he loved her and wanted to be sure she would be ready for any steps they take. </p><p>"but Yuta” Rikka objects as she looks into his eyes placing her hand on his cheek “I found how to help you out from those magazines under your bed” she tells him making his eyes glancing to his bed wishing he hid it somewhere better “and I want to help you, while the wicked lord Shingan believes that it is too early for us to do everything. I am ready to help you out with my hand at least." She tells him seeming to get more and more excited a twinkle in her eye while she blushes. </p><p>"but why do you want to do it" he snaps quickly as his embarrassment gets raised higher and higher. </p><p>"because I love you" she tells him with a blush on her face making him pause in surprise smiling lightly at her. It was far from being the first time they’re told each other that but they wouldn’t say it often feeling to shy “so can you let me make you feel good?” she asks him making him nod looking forward to what would be happening.  </p><p>Younger Yuuta would have killed him for being so reluctant to accept help from a girl as pretty as Rikka. </p><p>“okay if your happy to I would appreciate your help” he tells her with a blush on his face as he looks to her in anticipation a blush on his face before he gulped watching her move backwards sliding back making him gulp as her body rubbed against him slightly “is there anything I can do for you” he asks her. </p><p>“I would like it if you kissed me more "she tells him looking away red faced before she looked to him unable to make eye contact “I think I also enjoyed it when you were spanking me could we try it again sometime” she says to him making him nod quickly. </p><p>"I would lo-love to do both those things with you" he tells her breath hitching as he feels her soft hands press against his legs while she looks to the tent, he was pitching making her lick her lips. He was lost in the moment as she began to rub his erection over his boxers making him moan out in pleasure. It wasn’t all that different to what he’s done to himself but the fact that it was being done by Rikka made it feel like it was nothing he had ever experienced before. </p><p>After what felt like an eternity of her playing with him silently for the most part other than the odd noise as she listens to him moan, she looks up to him eyes twinkling “do you mind if I take your boxers off?” she asks him the blush never leaving their faces as they experiment. Yuuta was quick to nod excitedly lifting his hips off the bed as Rikka quickly pulls it down his legs her eyes widening as she sees the rest of his body. “are all of them supposed to be that big” She asks of which he had no answer a rush of confidence surging through him before she gripped his shaft tightly. </p><p> a couple seconds of her playing with me silently she faces me "hey Yuta do you mind if I take your boxers off" she asks with a blush, so I quickly help her take them off, right now I would do whatever she asks. "it looks nice" she says making me feel more confident what guy wouldn't like hearing that as she grabbed him. </p><p>"hey not so tight" he tells her wincing making her loosen her grip to where she was barely holding him as he sighed feeling her fingers wrapped loosely around him as he looks to her “you mind if I guide you” he asks her making her nod beginning to lose confidence. </p><p>“Yeah, okay I’m sorry for being so bad” she apologises as he wraps his hand around hers making him shake his head leaning forward awkwardly to kiss her making her blush as he smiled at her pulling back from the short kiss as she quickly looks away. </p><p>“I’m just happy your nice enough to do this for me” he tells her smiling as he helps her to get a proper grip “just do it like this” he tells her as he began to slowly slide her hand down making him moan out enjoying the way her soft hand felt around him before he helped bring her head up. </p><p>“Are you enjoying this?” she asks him making him nod quickly this was better than he ever felt as he built up a routine with her enjoying it more than he ever thought he would. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m loving this” he tells her “just keep doing this maybe a maybe a little faster though” he tells her letting go of her hand to let her control her motions smiling at her as she speeds up making him moan louder becoming too close to the edge to be embarrassed as she blushes precum beginning to seep out of him and coat her thumb making her look to it in surprise before she switches hands. </p><p>Looking to the precum on her hands she sniffed it before licking and then she caught him by surprise as she moves her face down licking his tip making his eyes roll back in pleasure “I’m cumming she called back out to her making her eyes warden as his tip blurts out with cum plastering her face and tongue with cum making her quickly put her hands under her face trying to stop it from staining her clothes mostly successful as she looks around seeing nowhere to dispose of it she licked it up finding the bitter taste palatable. </p><p>“wow” he mutters speechless enjoying the sight of her marked by his seed before she swallowed it causing it to take all his will power to not go hard again as his cock slowly softens the tip wet with a mix of her saliva and his cum. Shaking his head, he quickly grabbed a tissue from under his bed offering it to her which she took wiping her shirt as she tried to get out the stain until she gave up. “I’m so sorry for not warning you” he apologises grabbing a fresh tissue as he patted her chest trying to help clean it. </p><p>“I-It’s okay” she stammered out with a red face making him realise where she was touching making him blush “I had fun” she admitted as the two of them looked to each other shyly. </p><p>“they’ll probably just assume it’s toothpaste” Rikka suggests making Yuuta shake his head </p><p>“It’s very different to tooth paste” he tells her using the tissue to wipe himself off “you can use one of my tops” he tells her kissing her gently before he reached into his cupboard giving her one of his tops making her smile at him blushing while they separated to get dressed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, what does it mean to be a demon is still my prioritised fic but I do plan to continue this one so yeah if you enjoyed reviews are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>